Uncontrollable Desires
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Pinger and MAG cannot fight their feelings anymore. HEATED MATURE CONTENT. NOT GRAPHIC. NOT EXPLICIT.


_**A/N I am going to warn you right now this MATURE CONTENT. Obviously it does since it is rated M.  
If you are one who faints from heated mature content, I suggest you not read on.  
This involves Pinger and MAG. Again, please if you are going to faint reading something that is heated and contains MATURE CONTENT do not read this. It is in no way explicit or graphic. It is heated. That is all.**_

The redheaded movie star was getting restless. She didn't know if it was the heat or the fact she was isolated from the rest of the world here in this island. What she did know is that she could not go on one minute longer like this.

Ginger Grant was used to having a man around. One who would adore her and love her.  
There were men on this island no doubt but she had limited choices being as there were only three. Of course she knew out of the three there was only one she really wanted.  
Well enough was enough. She was going to have him one way or another. He was going to be hers no matter what she had to do.

Roy Hinkley had emerged from the jungle carrying specimens in a leather bag.

He had gathered enough for a dye to be used for clothing. They had all complained about their color on their clothes fading and how there was little that could be done.  
The Professor quickly thought of dye and remarked there should be enough chemicals on the island to concoct something. He set off to the jungle in search of such elements and was pleased to find them.

The Professor spotted the actress sitting at the table. "Say Ginger I could use some help."

This was just the opening the starlet was looking for. "Sure Professor." She smiled raising herself from the table.

The movie star followed him into the hut and shut the door behind her. She had a look of desire in her eyes that the Professor seemed oblivious to at the moment.

Ginger sauntered up to him and said in a sensual tone. "What shall we do first?"

The Professor still not aware of the intentions of the starlet instructed her to get a bowl.  
Ginger obliged and handed a wooden bowl to him. He opened his pack and poured out the special ingredients he needed for the dye.

"I think I will start with the red dye first." He stated.

"Good idea." Ginger said. "Red is used a lot in clothing you know. It's a very popular color."

"So it is." The Professor pouring the chemical into the bowl.

"You know what they say about red don't you?"

"No what?" He asked as he added another element.

"They say that red is the color of..passion. Don't you think so?"

The academic looked up noticing how Ginger's green eyes seemed more sparkling and shining. For some reason he found this enchanting. "I…Well..Ginger….I suppose it could be.."

"Red is fire. Fire is heat. Heat leads to passion." The actress seductively said in his ear.  
The Professor was at loss for words. He forgot about the dye and turned his attention to the beautiful being standing before him.

Something about Ginger was arousing something deep inside him. He noted her red hair looked like flames of silk. He longed to run his fingers through itt. Her soft ivory skin beckoned to be touched. Her eyes were hypnotic emeralds and he could not tear himself away. Roy Hinkley was under Ginger's seductive spell and he had no inclination of attempting to break away from it. He was powerless to do so and he knew it.

Ginger stood there in the late afternoon sun that shined through the window  
The Professor wanted her. Badly. Slowly caressed her cheek and chin with his fingers.  
"You are so beautiful.." He said softly.

The academic then carefully slid the strap of Ginger's white dress off her shoulder.  
Ginger's nipples hardened beneath her dress as she felt his soft touch. The other strap was then down off her other shoulder. The back of the garment was unzipped and fell to the floor.  
_Oh My God she's beautiful._ The Professor thought to himself as he admired her body.  
Her perfect round firm breasts with nipples like strawberries. He wanted to suckle on them so bad. Every single inch of her body he wanted to taste. The woman was completely irresistible to him.

Ginger felt electricity run through her body as his hands touched her hips causing her undergarment to descend to the floor of the hut with her dress.  
Roy's eyes looked the starlet over in all her naked splendor. He felt himself growing increasingly harder for her. Never could he have imagined anyone turning him on like she was at that moment. The intensity of his arousal was like nothing he experienced before in his life. He placed his hand on her bare back and pulled her close to him. Giving her a look that said _I want you_, the Professor captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss as he held her tight. The actress could feel his male hardness against her body. He wanted her to feel it. Wanted her to know how bad he wanted her.

Ginger closed her eyes and her breathing heightened as his lips moved to her soft neck. She felt his hand slide over her rump and she shuddered at the extreme pleasure she received as his hand moved between her legs. "Like this Ginger?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes..." She replied in a daze. "Oh God..." She shuddered again. Ginger could feel him breathing on her neck and it was driving her mad. The sparks and electricity soaring through to her very core was more than she dreamed.  
His finger began to trace her nipple and Ginger thought she was going to burst.  
"Yes Roy..." She moaned softly. His tongue then licked that same nipple and the actress' body was on fire.

He stared at her sensually and Ginger returned his gaze with a look of desire. "Do the other one." She said huskily.

"Liked that too?" He said seductively as he did as she asked of him.

The Professor then lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. He leaned over her as she gazed up at him. One thing was certain, she was going experience everything he ever fantasized about doing with her. All of it. He waited so long for this moment and he was going to seize it. Ginger Grant was going to be his. All of her.

His lips touched hers again in another deep passionate kiss. Ginger groaned as he kissed her. The Professor's hand moved down to her breast. He played with her nipple with his skillful fingers. With his other hand he caressed her thigh.

Ginger had moved her legs apart inviting him to touch her. Not to disappoint her, he slid his fingers inside her hot wet heaven and the actress moaned loving how it felt.  
"Yes...Oh God Yes..." He moved his fingers faster and Ginger arched her back.  
Just as an orgasm was about to hit Ginger hard, the Professor removed his fingers and allowed his lips to drift down lower on her body until he found was he was searching for.  
"OH GOD!" Ginger cried. It was total heaven. He moved her legs further apart as he continued his sensual torture. "Roy! Oh God Roy!" Ginger cried as her release was coming on strong. She cried out as a wave of passion washed over her.

Grinning, Roy removed his head from her legs and watched as Ginger writhed on the bed with a wild look in her eyes. She hadn't wanted him to stop. "Professor..." She pleaded. "Professor...please...don't stop..."

"Relax my love." He said kissing her forehead.  
He looked down at her rock hard erect nipples and his mouth watered. He slowly licked the side of her breast with his tongue. His tongue licked her entire breast and Ginger sighed. The same attention was paid to her other breast.

The Professor looked down at her and slowly caressed her hair. Her eyes were pleading with him. "Roy..." She cried.

He slowly got up and unbuttoned his blue shirt revealing his muscular body that drove Ginger crazy. Rarely had she been granted the opportunity to see what was under that shirt. The few times she had she longed to run her hands all over him.

Carefully he unzipped his beige khakis and pulled them off which revealed his extremely hard member. Ginger gazed at him. She never before in her life saw a man as sexy as he was. To her there was no other who could compare to Roy Hinkley Jr. His whole body was tone and it drove her to fits. This man was so damn hot she couldn't stand it.

Ginger's eyes stared at his hard shaft. He grinned as she saw her eyeing him. "You want that?"  
"Yesss..." The movie star replied with passion in her voice. "I want you..Make love to me!." She pleaded with him.

He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her. He pulled her towards his aching throbbing shaft. As he again tasted her sweet lips of wine. Laying her down on her back he inched her legs apart and slide his hardness inside her. He moved slowly wanting her to enjoy it as long as possible. Ginger groaned as he pumped into her.

"You love this don't you?" He whispered to her. "Love how good it feels.."

"Yes..."The redhead groaned. "So good...Oh God..." She closed her eyes loving how wonderful he felt.

The Professor eyed her nipples which were aching for him. He carefully sucked one causing her to groan even more. Knowing how much she loved that, he sucked on the other one.

"Oh God Professor.." Ginger's head went back and forth on the pillow as she could not control the feelings inside her.

The Professor felt her climax starting so he quickened his pace. The bamboo headboard was hitting against the wall and the bed was shaking and squeaking beneath them.  
"Oh God...Roy..Yes...Oh..." Ginger cried over and over. The hut was filled with her cries of ecstasy .

"Roy Roy!.." Ginger exclaimed with her oncoming climax. "Oh God! Roy.."  
Ginger cried out and the Professor followed with his own which came on just as hard as hers.

The movie start laid back on the bed in total amazement.  
She smiled and snuggled close to him. "I love you."

He replied by kissing her temple. "I know. I've always known." He said.

Ginger climbed on top of him and straddled him. "I love you Roy Hinkley. And I'm going to show you just how much.."

She leaned down and placed kisses on his chest. He closed his eyes as her mouth traveled down his body and took his hard shaft in her mouth.

"Oh God..." He groaned. He laid back enjoying the intense pleasure he felt with her lips touching him her tongue licking the side of his rock hard manhood. "Yes Ginger..." His release came on and he sighed. "You are incredible." He said to her as he fingers touched her face.

The Professor pulled her back to him. Ginger moved herself on his body and their passionate love making started over and over again.

After their last round, The Professor was leaning over Ginger and kissing her neck.  
"Roy"..." squealed Ginger as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. "That tickles..."

"Oh?" He grinned. "You ticklish?" His hand moved down her body and began tickling her ribs.

Ginger giggled. "Stop that..." She squirmed away but was pulled back.

The scholar moved his fingers under her left arm and began tickling her. "Stop it..." Ginger squealed with laughter. "Roy..." The actress laughed trying to get away.

Finally she managed to wriggle out of his grasp. She sat on the bed and kissed him.  
Roy laid her back down on the bed and leaned over her. Caressing her hair, he gazed lovingly at her. "What do you want?" He asked with passion in his voice.

Ginger smiled at him. "You."

He moved his mouth on her breasts and began lightly nibbling on her nipples.  
"Roy .." giggled the glamour girl. "That tickles..."

The sound of Ginger's melodious laughter filled the air. She gently pushed him away and they sat up on the bed. Ginger wrapped her arms around him and ran her finger tips down his back. "I love you." She said as she kissed him. He responded with a deep kiss on her lips.

He loved kissing her lips. They tasted so sweet. Just like her.

The kiss broke and Ginger looked at him adoringly. "You love me Roy?"

"I love what you are doing right now..." He replied as she traced his chest with her finger.

"Be serious." grinned the actress.

"Stop turning me on..." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.

"No. I like turning you on." said Ginger seductively.

"You enjoy torturing me with your sexiness.."

"I love it." whispered Ginger hotly. "There is nothing more sexy then when I know you are aroused. Why do you think I wear all those slinky gowns?" She asked hotly kissing his ear. "I want nothing more than to know that you are completely turned on and are fighting the urge to ravish me."

This sparked yet another around of intense love making. Afterwards, Ginger rested her head against the Professor's chest. "Roy…you didn't answer me before. Do you love me?"

"Ginger my love, if I didn't we would not have spent this incredible afternoon together."

"So you do?"

"I do love you Ginger Grant."

She lifted herself up and kissed his lips. "How long have you loved me?"

"I believe it started when I sat next to you on the Minnow. How about you?"

Ginger kissed him again. "When I discovered I had the power to make your hands shaky."

The Professor brought her to him again and their lovemaking continued on.

Later on they joined the others for dinner in the common area. The others said not a word to them. It wasn't like they hadn't heard the sounds coming from the hut. They were not exactly sound proof. And then open air windows left little to the imagination.

Ginger did not care if anyone knew or not. She was happy. So happy that she leaned over and placed a kiss on the Professor's lips and said proudly for all to hear. "I love you." to which the Professor returned her kiss stating, "I love you too."  
The redhead had that look in her eyes and the Professor then remarked, "I think we will take our meal elsewhere."  
The two stood up leaving their dinner on the table and walked hand in hand back to the hut.

During all this, Mary Ann got an idea in her head. Hell if Ginger could do it, so could she. Smiling sweetly, she turned her head towards Gilligan whispering softly. _"Oh Gilligan."_

The sailor gulped as he looked at her. "Yes." He squeaked.

"The moon is beautiful out by the lagoon, want to go take a look at it with me?" She asked her hand tracing his red shirt.

As if in a trance, the sailor nodded his head and they two took off for the lagoon.

Mary Ann made sure they were at a safe enough distance from the others as she smiled at the first mate. She slowly put her hands on his shoulders. "Gilligan." She said in a heated tone. "I want you so much."

Gilligan gulped. "You..you do?"

"Yes." The brunette said moving closer to him. Her lips were inches from his. "Surely you felt there was always something between us? Haven't you?"

The sailor was at loss for words. He was fixated on the shape of Mary Ann's lips. They were so full and pink and…he was curious to know what they tasted like.

"Haven't you Gilligan." The farm girl asked again draping her arms over his shoulders staring deep into his blue eyes.

"Um Mar Mary Ann I do I do li like you." He stammered. "I think you are..pretty."

"I think you are handsome and sexy." Mary Ann responded with a twinkle in her eyes. "You just do something to me…I can't control any longer."

Gilligan was dumbfounded at the way his friend was acting. It reminded him almost of the way she was when she hit her head and thought she was Ginger. True she was not exactly like Ginger in her actions. She was a little more aggressive than the redhead ever was but secretly he liked it. He liked her kissing him the way she did.  
Many nights he dreamed of her being that way with him again, only he wouldn't be so frightened.

The girl from Kansas brushed her lips against the sailors.  
"Kiss me Gilligan." She said softly.

As if in a trance, Gilligan brought his lips to hers lightly touching them before deepening into a much harder kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly holding her close as possible.

Mary Ann was delighted to feel a part of his anatomy showing its appreciation of her against her body. How much she wanted that inside her!  
"Gilligan." She whispered. "I want you….I want you to make love to me."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Make love?" He squeaked.

"Yes make love to me." She said clutching his red shirt. "Please Gilligan…"

Not needing much more encouragement, the sailor took the farm girl back in his arms kissing her once again. Her red top was pulled up over her head and his eyes took in her plump bare breasts. He could not stop staring as he thought they were the most perfect specimens he had ever seen. Lifting his hand, he carefully touched one of them and Mary Ann moaned softly. "Gilligan…"  
Feeling a bit more brave, he touched the other one and noted how she seemed to like it.

Her eyes closed and her head went back.

The sailor enjoyed her reaction. He then summoned more courage and ever so slightly brought his lips to her breast kissing it sweetly. He had no idea the fire that raged through Mary Ann as he did this. "Oh God!" She exclaimed. Her body felt as if it was burning.

His hands went to her hips and pulled off her skirt and undergarment.  
She was completely naked in front of him and Mary Ann could not help but giggle noting how his body was reacting to her.

Gilligan was unsure of what she was giggling about until he looked down. He grinned sheepishly and then pulled the brunette back to him kissing her again.  
Mary Ann tugged at his red shirt and over his head it went to the sand. Her fingers quickly unzipped him freeing him from his faded jeans.

Soon they were laying in each other's arms in the sand kissing with intense passion.  
The first mate's hands explored her body seeking out her intimate places. The brunette shuddered feeling his hand pleasuring her. "Gilligan…Yes….Oh Yes!" She called out.

Gilligan removed his hand and replaced it with his hard manhood which was throbbing and aching for her.

Mary Ann writhed in his arms as he pumped into her causing her ultimate pleasure.

She felt as if she was being swept up in a giant tidal wave and her climax came on hard and strong.

The two sunk down on the sand. Mary Ann ran her hand through his brown hair.  
"You are amazing." She said. "I love you.  
"I love you too Mary Ann." He said placing a kiss on her lips. "I will always love you."

The two got up and dressed walking back to camp in the moonlight.

The End!


End file.
